Destined to be Loveless
by DarkGumySama
Summary: ¿Q-Qué dices bastardo? ¡Simplemente no puedes esperar que me trague esa mierda! ¡No lo acepto! ¡¿Me has escuchado bien, imbécil! No... y-yo... no acepto eso, bastardo... ¡No puedo aceptar tu maldita excusa de que Antonio está muerto, idiota! / ¿Spamano? /


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hetalia le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz, yo solo los rapto un rato para hacerlos sufrir (?) ~**_

_**Pd: La historia se moverá demasiado en cuanto a las parejas, así que supongo que todo será improbable... ¡Venga, así que dependerá en un 50% de ustedes que pasará y el otro 50% de mi imaginación! Espero que no vayan a llorar en un futuro (?) - ríe un poco - Bueno, este será un fic algo larguito ~ ¡A leer! ~**_

_**Pd2: ¡Oh, cierto! Esto no será un Songfic en su totalidad ¡Pero sí tendrá muchas canciones! Espero que no les moleste ~**_

* * *

_**—**_¿Q-Qué dices bastardo? — Simplemente no podía creer las palabras que acababa de pronunciar el rubio, mi mundo se vino abajo, tan solo bastaron unos pocos segundos para que toda mi vida se viniera abajo. Estaba ahí, quieto y estupefacto, sin saber como reaccionar. Mis rodillas cedieron haciéndome caer contra el suelo lastimándolas un poco, pero eso ya no importaba. En realidad... ya nada importaba. Las desgraciadas lágrimas salían sin parar de mi rostro, siendo absorbidas por la alfombra al caer. Me aferré a esta con mis manos, todas mis emociones y sentimientos estaban entremezclados, de un momento a otro una ira inmensa invadía todo mi cuerpo, haciéndome temblar, pero al mismo tiempo podría asegurar que temblaba de miedo como un niño pequeño. Me mordí el labio, tratando de contener las estúpidas lágrimas que aún brotaban de mis ojos... hasta que la ira ganó. Arqueé el cuello para poder mirar al maldito infeliz a los ojos, con una mirada llena de odio, dolor, pena... llena de sentimientos puros y en una intensidad que jamás creí que podría llegar a sentir. Solté mi labio, para poder pronunciar algo, las palabras no querían salir... Pero... la frustración era realmente inmensa — ¡Simplemente no puedes esperar que me trague esa mierda! ¡No lo acepto! ¡¿Me has escuchado bien, imbécil?! — Sentí el gran dolor de mis nudillos al golpearlos contra el suelo, ¿Que más podía hacer? — No... y-yo... no acepto eso, bastardo... — Ah, claro... romper en llanto. ¿Que tan patético me veré en este momento? No me importaba. ¡Realmente ya no me importa nada! La desesperación que corre por todo mi maldito cuerpo me está consumiendo, sí. Me come vivo, como... ¿Como? — ¡No puedo aceptar tu maldita excusa de que Antonio está muerto, imbécil!

Lo perdí... lo perdí todo.

En tan solo cuestión de segundos...

Ha... y aún... puedo recordar como es que empezó todo...

_Recuerdo que fue un día lluvioso, quien sabe que maldita edad tendría,_

_Pero esa es la única maldita cosa que puedo recordar._

_Lo triste del cielo gris y el sonido de las gotas caer contra el suelo y en mi cara._

_Era como si la mismísima Tierra estuviera llorando por mi._

_Y por mi maldita suerte._

_Ese día... yo eran tan solo un infante que había sido abandonado en las puertas de un orfanato._

_Tampoco puedo recordar nada más, como dije anteriormente, no sé que patética edad habré tenido en ese momento, pero no tengo ninguna imagen almacenada en mi cabeza de una figura, algún hermano o algo que indique que... que alguna vez fui amado._

_Que pruebe que yo también tuve una familia._

_Un padre y una madre._

_Nada._

_Simplemente no hay nada._

_Tal vez simplemente estoy destinado a estar solo, ¿No?_

_Después de todo..._

_Ya no me queda ningún maldito lazo en este patético mundo._

En su infancia, el italiano había sido abandonado cruelmente a las puertas de un orfanato a su suerte un día gris y lluvioso.

Y al parecer las cosas no hacían más que empeorar.

Era un lugar oscuro, gris, con la pintura desgastada.

Un lugar sin vida.

Que se podría por dentro.

Todos los niños del hogar eran maltratados, violados, o simplemente se vendían a señores como prostitutos o esclavos.

Tampoco se atendían sus necesidad básicas, después de todo... era un gasto innecesario, ¿No? Dormían todos encerrados en pequeños cuartos, uno al lado de otro e incluso algunos amontonados encima de otros pequeños porque simplemente no había más espacio. La alimentación era pésima y la mayoría de los niños estaban enfermos y heridos. Bah, sinceramente nadie se sorprendía si encontraba a algún chico muerto o desmayado en las instalaciones.

Los pequeños estaban obligados a pelear entre sí para poder conseguir comida y agua, si no simplemente morirían de hambre como varios lo hacían a menudo. El invierno era lo peor, no había abrigo y las enfermedades de época no se hacían esperar llevándose a sus lamentables víctimas. A pesar de esta calidad de vida eran, como había dicho anteriormente, violados y vendidos como prostitutos, arrebatándoles su inocencia a algunos en tan solo 10 años de edad por manos de algún viejo podrido y gordo de 50 años de edad.

Simplemente era un verdadero infierno.

Más... Lovino no tenía tanta suerte como para creer en cielos o infiernos.

De estatura entre media-baja para su edad, cabellos cafés y unos misteriosos ojos heterocromáticos de color verde y ámbar junto a su tez italiana, los dueños del lugar estaban seguros de que algún día alguien pagaría un "gran valor por ese cuerpo" y que por ende habría que cuidarlo bien hasta que llegase ese momento.

_Bueno, no puedo negar que al principio si me trataron bien y yo ingenuamente me sentía cómodo en el lugar... Claro, era un estúpido infante y no comprendía las intenciones detrás de sus acciones. Los años pasaron más bien rápido en ese entonces, y en un pestañeo yo ya había cumplido mi primera década de vida... algo emocionante ¿No?_

_Sí... claro._

_Los dueños me organizaron una gran fiesta por llegar a esa edad, dándome muchos regalos, mimándome, y yo simplemente les creía todo el cuento. Al día siguiente todo cambio, a primeras horas de la mañana la chica que siempre me había cuidado y tratado tan cariñosamente tiró de mis sabanas bruscamente tirándome al suelo, soltó una pequeña risa cuando me pateó y me dijo que los cuidados "especiales" ya habían terminado porque estaba apto para poder satisfacer a mi primer cliente._

_Obviamente yo no presté atención alguna a sus palabras._

_¿Me había golpeado? ¿P-Por qué? ¿No era ella mi amiga acaso?_

_Todas estas dudas se encontraban en mi pequeña mente en ese entonces hasta que logré ponerme de pie, a duras penas. _

_Noté por la ventana que estaba lloviendo, el cielo estaba gris y oscuro, como si estuviera llorando... Por alguna razón el ambiente se me hacía tristemente familiar, pero no recordaba muy bien al qué. Me vestí rápidamente y con movimientos bruscos fui guiado al rededor de los largos y anchos pasillos hasta el patio. Nunca había estado allí antes, pues nunca me dejaron interactuar con los demás niños diciendo que era peligroso._

_Pero no tardé mucho en darme cuenta de la certeza de sus palabras._

_Esa era la primera vez que me enfrentaba a la maldita y podrida realidad y partía con todo en mi contra._

_Poco tiempo después de que había entrado en el patio ya estaba siendo golpeado. _

_Al parecer, los estúpidos mocosos me veían como una competencia por el como me habían cuidado, aunque no los culpo... pero eso no les quita lo cabrones que fueron ¡Ni siquiera se dignaron a escucharme! Malditos bastardos..._

_Mi primer día y ya estaba siendo maltratado._

_Golpe tras golpe._

_Sus labios,_

_manchados con su propia sangre._

_Golpe tras golpe._

_Sus rodillas,_

_moradas y con múltiples rasguños,_

_ahora emanaban pequeños hilos de color carmesí._

_Golpe tras golpe..._

_todo mi cuerpo había empezado a ceder._

_No sé en que momento fue, pero el dolor ya no me afectaba, todo estaba borroso y las voces parecían realmente lejanas a mí._

_Pero tenía que seguir de pie, ¿No?_

_Traté de concentrarme, para salir de ese abismo y un dolor me dejo inmóvil._

_Todo... todo mi cuerpo estaba lleno de moretones, cortes y empapado en un líquido carmín que de seguro yo era su dueño._

_No podía más, pero tenía que seguir, abrí finalmente los ojos viendo a mi alrededor, viendo mi propio cuerpo. Estaba de rodillas, y la sangre se acumulaba a mi alrededor, mi respiración se me hacía realmente dificultosa y no tenía ni idea si podía mover mi cuerpo, tampoco quería intentarlo, el solo hecho de respirar me producía un dolor insoportable. Traté de concentrarme en mi alrededor, eran al menos 12 chicos los que me rodeaban con estúpidas sonrisas de matónes. Quise gritar y pedir por ayuda pero la voz no me salía, me dolían los pulmones, la boca, el estomago, me ardía todo por dentro, parecía el infierno mismo. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar e idear algo sentí el fuerte puñetazo en mi mejilla, el impacto me había dejado desconcertado ¿Conservaba si quiera mi mandíbula? No... no sentía nada, pero después de esa sensación de vacío mi cuerpo me hizo darme cuenta de que efectivamente mi rostro seguía ahí, que mi labio inferior no paraba de sangrar y que el dolor al tratar de mover el hueso para hablar era el suficiente como para dejarme inconsciente._

_Estaba acabado._

_Dolía._

_Dolía._

_Dolía dolía dolía dolía dolía dolía dolía dolía._

_Sí._

_Dolía demasiado._

_Era como si me mutilaran lentamente cada parte del cuerpo y algunas ya ni siquiera las sentía._

_Como si me mutilaran vivo._

_Bueno._

_¿No era eso lo que estaban haciendo?_

_Pude sentir un fuerte golpe en mi estomago, una patada o un golpe con la rodilla probablemente. Pero eso se hizo conmigo, creó haber tosido sangre y después todo se volvió nuevamente borroso, mis sentidos ya no reaccionaban, mi cuerpo había dejado de sentir dolor y había empezado a dejar de funcionar. Apreté fuerte los dientes causándome el peor dolor que jamás haya experimentado junto con mis ojos, esperando el golpe final, ese que me libraría de toda esta porquería y me dejaría muerto... o al menos inconsciente._

_Sin embargo._

_Ese golpe nunca llegó._

_Mis sentidos estaban en un funcionamiento pésimo, que sumado a que tenía los ojos cerrados nunca pude saber que pasó con exactitud en ese momento. Más, un grito despertó mi instinto más básico de supervivencia y me llevó a entreabrir los ojos para ver que pasaba._

—_ "¡¿Ya vieron?! ¡Y eso es lo que le pasará a cualquiera que ose ponerle un dedo encima de nuevo! ¡Para la próxima no me contendré y verán lo que el Jefe es realmente capaz de hacer!"_

_Esas fueron las extrañas palabras que escuché ¿Que significaba eso? ¿Alguien... ¿Alguien me estaba ayudando? ¿Quien sería tan idiota como para enfrentar a 12 chicos solo por alguien que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Jefe? ¿Quién era el Jefe? Quería... quería ver quien me había ayudado, agradecerle al estúpido chico por su innecesaria ayuda, en mi último esfuerzo por mantenerme logré abrir mis ojos..._

_Topandome con unas hermosas orbes color verde._

_Que instantáneamente absorbieron todo de mi._

_Hipnotizandome con su mirada._

_Se veían tristes,_

_y desesperadas,_

_y yo quería ayudarlas..._

_pero no pude._

_Unos cálidos brazos me acurrucaron contra algo más cálido aún, y me quede dormido nadando en aquellas hermosas orbes verdes llenas de miedo, tristeza, furia y desesperación... _

_Simplemente,_

_me quedé dormido viendo lo único que hasta ahora había sido capaz de iluminar mi mundo._

_Aquél hermoso color verde..._

_simplemente me cautivo con su bello y mortal veneno,_

_cosa que para mi mente de 10 años había sido la sensación más mortífera y satisfactoria que pudo experimentar._


End file.
